Part of your World
by raven716
Summary: Kaya is brought to Earth by her protector, to remain safe. She must adjust to her new life on Earth. It's strange world to her, everything on Earth is. Yearning to go back home, she must make the best of it. Of her new life.
1. Chapter 1

Sam, Chris, Kathy and Danny walk up to the monster buster club house since they got a call from Cathy's grandfather .

"I wonder what the call was for." Sam wondered.

"Who knows, as long as I get to get out of Math." Danny hollers throwing up a fist.

"Well whatever it is it has to be important." Chris brings it back.

"Yeah grandpa sometime rarely calls us like this." Cathy looks to her friends.

They reach the door of the clubhouse and open it, looking around inside the club house it look like any other club house made of wood need to be keep up, they walk all the way to the back to the wall. Sam looks around then moves a picture out the way and types in a code in a little keypad, a green little light goes on and the wall opens like a door the gang goes through the door closes after the last person. The group continues walking down the high tech hall until they came to other metal door that opens once they approach, inside was all their gear and their main computer.

Looking around, for Cathy's grandfather. Not seeing any sight of the old man.

"We're here." Sam calls for the man. There was no respond back. So Cathy tires.

"Grandpa!"She yells, still nothing. Which puzzled her.

"Hmm, he told us to come." Sam started to look around.

Danny on the other hand sits back in a chair, kicking his feet up." Well either way I'm happy."

"Owww."the group hears a soft yelp.

Startled Danny jumps up and looks at the chair." What the-! The chair is talking!" Danny points towards the object. His friends give him a weird look.

"Umm, Danny are you ok?" Chris does his best to contain his laughter. His laughter is quickly hushed by Sam.

"No someone is here." Sam goes by her brown haired friend, getting in a fighting stance "Come on show yourself!" she demands.

At that moment, Mr. Smith came walking in with another. A woman, with fair skin who almost looked human if not for her black cat ears on the top of her head dark purple short purple hair, and dark golden cat illumining eyes. So it was okay to say she was an alien. Who dressed in a dark long skirt colored Victorian maid outfit.

"Kids!" Mr. Smith yells to the group.

They turn to see the elderly man standing there with the woman. Who gasp in shock and races over to the empty chair and seemingly hugs the air.

"Princess Kaya! Are you alright?!"she said. The group sees nothing, looking at each other confused. Danny gestures the woman is crazy. Sam elbows him.

"Is that lady okay? I don't see anyone." Danny thumbs over to the woman's direction. Only to have Sam slap his hand down, giving him a scolding look. "What?"

Just as Sam opened her mouth, she notices out the corner of her eyes, an alien girl no older looking than eleven with the woman. Light tan complexion. She looked like the woman, having the same cat ears though her ears where light magenta, with long magenta hair in two low twin tails. Bright fuchsia eyes. And a tail to match, the same as her hair. Unlike the woman, the girl was dressed in the Victorian clothing, the girl was dressed in a short, regal wrapped soft yellow long sleeve dress with light soft pink lace trimming and design. Yellow laced sandals reaching just to her knee. The girl was clearly scared and timid. The way she hid behind the older alien's skirt. Eyeing each of the members. She suddenly faded out and became visible.

"Whoa."Sam was astonished.

" Okay...who are those two."Chris asked pointing to you and Megumi.

sighs."These two are your new mission." Looking at you and Megumi. The woman gives a defined nod, your eyes quickly advert to the floor.

"What?"Sam was a bit surprised.

"... What I mean is that t-" Mr. Smith begins to explain for he woman to take over.

"Sir Smith, may I?"Megumi ask, he nods his head,she walks away from you over to the kids."Please my name is Megumi." She speaks with air of her status. Refined and respectful."I am a the head servant of the royal family of Catrystal and I have come here with the princess of the planet to seek hiding for the time being while things on our planet go to peace. I have asked Sir Smith, who as informed me that you will do all that you can to keep the princess safe from harm."Her eyes look at each of them.

"Princess?" Sam asked looking around"Where is she?"

"Oh, yes please forgive her. Princess Kaya please come meet your new guardians."Megumi tells you, stepping aside and gently pushes you forward. You gripped tightly to her skirt.

You become visible for them to see you when you did little light pink butterflies fly around you until you where look at them and they look at you. Bow your head deeply to them.

"H-Hello guardians." You say softly, it nearly sounded like a whisper. Though calm down." M-my name is Kaya it is an honor to meet you all and thank you for protecting me."

This was the princess? They just look at you."Hold on so we have to babysit her?"Danny points to you. And starts to laugh.

"And what is the problem?"Megumi flares, shoots a glare silencing him quickly.

"Nothing. Nothing."he puts his hands up.

Sam smacks his hand down."Danny."she scolds at him then turns back to you and bows respectfully."It is an honor to to princess."Everyone follows her except Danny who she made do it they come back up.

"Thank you kindly."you tell them softly. Hiding your mouth behind the sleeve of your attire.

Cathy who wasn't known for personal space, comes really close. Startling you, that you go invisible, again."Sorry. So, how long are you staying here for? Is your guardian staying with you?" She asked.

Before you could say anything, Megumi does. And what she said, shocked and sadden you."No, not now I, must go back to the home planet and tell her Queen that everything is well here."Megumi."I will be back as you humans say, in two weeks I beg of you take care of the princess. Should it be longer, I shall send word."

"You have our word that we won't let anything happen to her."Sam assures her. Giving her, her word. Locking eyes. Megumi could see was true to her word.

She looks at her and smiles relieved."I believe you. You are most kind-hearted."Megumi tells her, she bows to Sam and everyone. Then turns to you. You didn't want her to go. Scared. Fear and pleading writing in your eyes. To the point you tears formed in the corner. About to fall."Princess, be brave I ask you and please keep your self well hidden and listen to your guardians they are here to help you I will be back as soon as I can."she gives you a tight hug. Squeezing you. Doing her best to stay together. You cling to her tightly. Begging her to not leave.

But as princess, you had to accept it. And oblige to her words."Yes, Megumi."you whimper.

The two of you break, she wipes your tears. Smiling. Turning back to the others, she nods to them, then looks at . "I am ready to go."Megumi stands tall. With that she touches a jewel on her neck and teleports out the club house leaving you in the care of these humans. You look a the spot where she was standing your eyes then felt someone's comforting hand on your shoulder. Looking to find Sam.

"Don't worry, Princess Kaya. Everything will alright. Why don't we start things off, my name is Samantha but just call me Sam." She smiles introducing herself. Turns to the team.

"Hi! I'm Cathy Smith!"Cathy jumps over by you with a big smile across her face."It's so cool to have you here! I'm not human but an alien like you! This is going to be so much fun!"She suddenly does a flip you just look at her. Not sure what to make of it.

Sam, turns you around to meet the other. Though once you look at Danny, you yelp and go behind her scared of him."Whats wrong?"she asked.

You point a trembling finger at him."H-he scares me...with his loud mouth."Looking at Danny and quickly cower behind her for protection. Clinging to her hiding your face in her back.

She could help but laugh at this."Oh. he didn't mean to scare you."She explains.

"Yeah, sorry about that names Danny."He apologizes holds out his hand for you to shake. You look at it then at him not really sure if you should take it, giving a confused look. He looks at you then pulls his hand back rather uncomfortable. Chris couldn't help to laugh.

Nudging his friend."So much for "chris mocks him.

"Very funny."Danny grumbles.

"Anyway, hi I'm Chris."Chris introduces himself, waving hello.

You wonder why he was waving his hand at you so reach your hand out grab hold of it. Taking it in yours which makes him stop and look at you, you where looking at his hand wondering why it had stop you then place your hand in his and put it back up and wave with him,you smile at him and nod. "Well, now that you know everyone. Where are you going to stay?"Sam ask.

"With me and Cathy." tells her and everyone."It would make the most sense. She's going to pose as her cousin, who just moved here."

"Yeah!"Cathy yells with excitement. That nearly made you jump out of you skin."Sorry."

"Well that's good then."Sam said approving."Princess Kaya your going to like it here on earth I promise."

You, where unsure, this planet was new. Not like at home. Remembering Megumi's words, you at her and nod your head. "A-Alright. Yes."

 **This is an old story I had way back when quizilla was around. Managed to save it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The gang helped you get settled in his and Cathy's house, who was so happy to have you staying with them she kept jumping up and down, she was quite a spry. It felt rather overwhelming, you just looked at her, the rest of the gang was still there Sam saw you watching Cathy trying to figure her out.

"Well, the main thing is that you will never get board."Sam tells you, chuckling.

You really didn't get it but smiled anyway. You would share your room with Cathy until yours' was ready."Sorry, Princess Kaya I wasn't really expecting you so soon."Mr. Smith apologized to you.

"Oh, no this is fine."You tell him, not minding.

He nods and leaves you with the group but tells them to keep a sharp eye on you all the time, looking around Cathy's room eyeing everything you found her bed and yours was on the other side across from her. This room was very small compared to your old one. Placing your bag down while Sam, Danny and Chris had your other bags they place them down. You where amazed at all the stuff that she had in her room. Quite different from what you had. None of this stuff on Earth, did you have back home.

"What's that?"you point to the ceiling fan that was going around and around. Your eyes follow.

"Oh that's called a ceiling fan."Sam tells you."It provides the light and some good air on hot days."

"What's that?"you ask, something else caught your eye. Point to the closet walking over to it and going inside it. Then coming out.

"This the closet."Danny tells you. Knocking on it, looking at you weird.

You step out the closet and scoot by him nervous, still looking around,you hear a noise you stick your head out the window and see a strange thing go by on four circles."What a strange creature..."

"Oh that's called a car-WHERE DID SHE GO?!"Chris beings to explain when he notices you gone and panics.

They all run to the window and see you running to where the car had past."She hopped out the window!?"Danny was shocked.

With no time to waste, Sam hops out in pursuit."Come on."She orders them and runs after you, the others follow right after.

"Grandpa, we're going out!"Cathy yells to him. Quickly hurries off.

You where running after the car hopping to look at it better and find out its name,seeing that the car was to far ahead of you. It wasn't going "this is not getting me anywhere"you then jump in the air and started to fly after the car, further behind, the gang was on your tail.

"She can fly!?"Chris stopped for a second stunned. He had to do a double take.

"Yeah."Cathy said casually. "Her kind or the royal family is know for having certain types of powers."

"Really?! Cool like what?"Danny suddenly became interested.

"Well th-"Cathy beings to tell him. But Sam cuts their chatter.

"Sorry to cut it up but she is **suppose** to keep a low status come on."Sam speeds up, hey all do.

You turn left like the car and speed up. Eventually you caught up to it hoover above it."...Strange thing..."You go down some more then when you got closer you phase through and sit in the passager seat."Weird..."You said in awe. Touching around.

The driver noticed your presence and yelled he came to a halt. You look at him, he was looks back at you visibly shocked from your overall appearance. Which you didn't seem to notice."Human? Tell me what this car name it?"

"Hon-Honda."He responds.

"Hello Honda."you greet the car."Thank you human, please go on."With that you phase out the car the guy passed out.

Settling yourself in the middle of the street, looking around, and walk back to the sidewalk.

"There she is!" Danny points to you.

They speed up to and reach you the second you get back on the sidewalk."Prin-I mean Kaya."Sam yells your name.

Turning to them and they come over to you, catching their breaths, but not Cathy."Are you all alright?"you ask innocently.

"A-ar-..."Danny tries to get out. But had to focus on breathing.

"Kaya...you have to keep a low status."Sam slight chastise you."Who knows what could happen we're suppose to watch you."

You look at her. Not following."What she means is that be careful okay. Don't use your powers here, humans don't understand things that we can do."Cathy explains for better understanding.

You look to her and understand."Oh..."you then bow to them and apologize."I am so sorry protectors please forgive me I did not mean to disobey you."

They look at you then at one other."It's alright really."Chris tells you.

You look up at them, still ashamed for your action. Your ears fold down."I should have know better. I could also get you hurt too."You tell him then turn around to everyone. "I-I-I will be more careful next time."

"Alright, then."Sam smiles."Since we're all outside why don't we show you around the town okay?"

"Would you like that?"Cathy asked extremely thrilled for you.

"Yes, I would thank you."you tell them feeling better, your tail started to wag.

And so they did, take you around the whole town, though had to buy you a hat to hid your ears jacket to hide your tail. They showed you where things where, what they where, you pointed out things that looked neat to you and they told you about the different types of food that they have here. The talk of food made your stomach growl.

"I am hungry."You tell them, holding your stomach.

"Come, then we'll take you to our favorite place."Sam tells you. Thumbing over her shoulder."It's this way."

"Yeah! The food is really great."Cathy jumps in your face with a huge smile, pulls you by the wrist and takes you.

You end up being taken to a place called 'Groovy Food'.

Taking a seat with them, your stomach was growling really loud you try to cover it, they laugh at you, which made you feel rather embarrassed. Blushing. Looking up at them."I'm sorry."you apologize."I am not use to being hungry like this. Normally back home, I would not experience this."

"No it's okay. It's normal."Chris tells you, looking at his friends. Then back to you." We all do that. So nothing to be embarrassed about."

"So? What do want our treat?"Danny holds up a menu. Which will be until Megumi comes back."Just hearing her name you slump down. Which earned him hit from Sam."Owww."

"Nice going dork."Sam hisses at him.

"It's alright Kaya, she'll be coming back soon don't worry."Cathy tries to comfort you. Sympathizing with you.

"...I know she will."You appreciate her words, but it didn't help your happy mood changed to a dour one. They all look at one other, not sure what to say."B-but what if she doesn't. I miss her so much."

It was quiet until someone broke it."You know when so someone that I love very much and miss, I, went to this place it was really nice and thought of all the good times we had and soon I felt better."Chris said.

You look up at him confused."A place?"

He nods."Yeah and soon they came back."

"I need a place."You thought about it, your spirits slowly lifted."I guess, but, Megumi was my only friend."

"Well you have new ones."Cathy tells you, throwing her arm around you. Squeezing you lightly. Pressing her cheek up against yours.

"Yeah we won't just watch you 24/7, well also be your friends 24/7 too. "Sam jumps in with her. Smiling at you.

You look up at them, reading they nod to you,you felt warm and nod your head"alright then lets order."Danny

You look at the menu, Cathy helped you pick out something when it was it was time to order. You picked a chili cheese burger, it was really good that you got other one,you guys spend a few hours there,you got to know them a little better,you told them as much as you could about yourself. Danny really was interested in your powers, wanting to see them. By the time the sun was setting, you guys where done headed back home it was around 6:00. Mr. Smith was waiting.

"Welcome princess, glad to see you're back." Mr. Smith.

You smile from his greeting."Yes, my new friends are very fun and kind."You tell him.

He was happy to hear."That's good then, well you and Cathy better get into bed, you start school tomorrow."

"School?"That was something new to you. School.

"Oh, you're going to love the place."Cathy hollers elated.

"Yep, Cathy is going to walk with you. She goes there too."Her grandfather tells you."Everyone does."

"Everyone?"you look at Sam and the rest. She nods telling it was true. Made you glad.

"Alright then."You seem to like the idea. Even if you didn't really know what it was. But, you had to follow what you where told. And accept.

"Good. Well, it is getting late." He cuts it short. Saying night to the others. "Night guys."

Doing as he did, you wish them a good night too."Oh yes."You go over to them and bow gently."Thank you, for your kindness and quite a eventful day."You smile.

"Sure thing."Danny flashes you a smile, giving you the thumbs up. Still little scared of him, back away."

Sam and Chris laugh."See you guys tomorrow." Cathy waves to them, as they all leave. You follow and do the same thing, until they where out of sight.

Cathy takes you inside and to her room."Since you my size you can wear my stuff until we find you some clothes because humans don't wear what you do."

You look down at your attire. Not seeing what was wrong, but again followed what she said."Alright."you watch as she puts clothes on your bed. Looking them over, they looked nice and where different from what you where use to wearing."That one."Pointing.

"Alright then."She puts the others away and leaves the one you like out and ready for tomorrow."Tomorrow school."She jumps up and lands on her bed laughing."You're really going to like it here on Earth princess."


End file.
